1. Technical Field of Invention
Aspects of the invention can relate to an optical apparatus and a projector. The optical apparatus of the invention can be used for a projector which is widely used in multimedia presentation, such as conferences, colloquiums, exhibitions.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art projectors can include a plurality of light modulating devices for modulating a plurality of colored lights by each color according to image information, a color combining system for combining a colored light modulated by each light modulating device, and a projection system which projects luminous flux combined by the color combining system in an enlarged manner and forms a projection image is utilized. In such a projector, the respective light modulating devices can be configured as an electric optical device by being fixed integrally to end surfaces of the color combining system on the luminous flux incident-sides thereof (POP (Panel On Prism) structure). Then, the electric optical device can be, as stated in JP-A-2003-75696 (FIGS. 6, 7) for example, fixed to an enclosure (base member) for optical components having the projection system mounted thereto.
In such a related art projector, an electric optical device is manufactured in advance, and then the manufactured electric optical device is stored in and fixed to the interior of the enclosure for the optical components. When manufacturing the electric optical device, a master lens can be used as a standard projection system, and luminous flux passed through the electric optical device and the master lens is projected on a screen, whereby the position of fixation of the light modulating device with respect to the color combining system is adjusted (a master lens system).
However, in such a master lens system, since there exist deviations, such as a state of an image surface at a back-focus position or an axial chromatic aberration between the projection system mounted actually to the enclosure for optical components and the master lens, even when the electric optical device is manufactured with high degree of accuracy using the master lens, there was a problem such that a clear image cannot necessarily be obtained depending on the projection system to be combined.